User talk:NewbieSim
Hello, NewbieSim. Thank you for your to the The Passing page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 01:56, February 14, 2010 About the "Zombieland" detail. Hello NewbieSim, First off, thank you for correcting me on the amusement park's name. I sort of messed up on that (bit scatterbrained). But to address the "Zombieland" detail you removed, you have to also take into account another detail: the film "Zombieland" was conceived in 2005 as the start of a potential TV series, which then changed to become a movie, well before "Left 4 Dead" was released. And the film began shooting in Spring of 2009 (months before "Left 4 Dead 2" was released, only two or three months after the first "Left 4 Dead" game was released). And since "Left 4 Dead 2" was announced at E3 (which was from June 1 to June 4), producers of the game acknowledged they began working on "Left 4 Dead 2" shortly after the first game was released. Since it took "Zombieland" 41 days to film (from February 2009 to March of 2009), it seems likely that Valve may have heard about "Zombieland" being shot, its story and how it involved an amusement park (since a majority of the zombie extras for the amusement park scene were civilians from the Valdosta, Georgia area). So, there is a four years and 6 months timeframe, in which Valve may have heard of "Zombieland." Of course, I see your point of view and acknowledge it (I also acknowledge the fact I could very well be wrong). I just felt it was necessary to point that just because the game was released a month after the film, doesn't mean that the game wasn't influenced by the film, which both had been in development at almost the same time. I thank you for your time and hope you continue to have a great day. :D Sincerely, CB2001 Re: Question: I'm not entirely sure. I had it happen once out of the 3 times I played it. So I don't know if it's completely random, or it has to be triggered. I think when it passed by we had "Save Me Some Sugar" playing. You could try that. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:44, April 23, 2010 (UTC)